


falling all in you

by andrewslodge



Series: comic!varchie [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie Comics Reboot (2015)
Genre: Bit of teen drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Never Have I Ever, Romance, Smut, This is comic varchie but if you want it to be riverdale varchie then go ahead, Varchie!Centric, alternative universe, comic based, monopoly, soft smut, they’re 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: Archie and Veronica have a sleepover and one thing leads to another.fluffy smut ahead!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: comic!varchie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	falling all in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> So Riverdale canon sucks, and I love the Archie comics so here I am with comic Varchie! This is based on the artwork from Archie 2015 :)
> 
> This is for Em, because she always brings me comic varchie when I need it! <3
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Katiekins for being my amazing beta <3
> 
> (credit to weheartvarchie on instagram for the sleepover idea!)
> 
> The song is Fallin’ All In You by Shawn Mendes!

_ Sunrise with you on my chest _

_ No blinds in the place where I live _

_ Daybreak open your eyes _

_ 'Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night _

_ Still, we're changing our minds here _

_ Be yours, be my dear _

_ So close with you on my lips _

_ Touch noses, feeling your breath _

_ Push your heart and pull away, yeah _

_ Be my summer in a winter day love _

_ I can't see one thing wrong _

_ Between the both of us _

_ Be mine, be mine, yeah _

_ Anytime, anytime _

  
  
  
  


Archie can’t lie, when he gets a text message from one of his best friends asking for a _sleepover_ , he gets nervous. They’ve had sleepovers before, hell they’ve known each other for years but ever since hitting puberty, - _him later than her -_ they haven’t had a sleepover.

He knows Betty will most likely get annoyed at him for spending time with Ron, and that made Archie mad because as much as he loves his blonde friend, she constantly dictates his life and Archie hates it. Betty thinks Veronica is just a spoiled brat, but there’s so much more to her.

It was time for Archie Andrews to stop caring about what other people think about him.

Archie does hesitate in answering Veronica’s text because it’s no secret that he has a thing for her. Is it really a good idea to be in her bedroom  _ alone?  _

_ Sounds good, Ron. _

He sends the text off and sits patiently, waiting for her answer. 

_ Could we do it at your place? Daddy and Mom are fighting again. xo _

Archie smiles sadly at his phone. He feels so lucky to have parents who love each other and don’t fight. He always hears so many stories from Ron about how much her parents fight so he tries his hardest to be there for her.

_ Of course :)  _

He replies in record speed and Archie can’t help but grin at the thought of spending time with her. It also makes him happy that his parents are away for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary so he has the house to himself. 

_ Not that he’s planning anything with Veronica that means he’d need the house to himself. _

_ See you at 8. xo _

Archie quickly types a reply before he freezes. His room looks like a junkyard, in fact, his  _ whole house  _ looks like a junkyard and he only has  _ two hours  _ before Veronica gets here. 

The red headed teenager speeds around his bedroom, faster than light itself. He throws most of his clutter into his closet or under his bed where he knows Veronica won’t look. Archie then clears up most of the rest of the house leaving every room spotless. Well, a teenage boy’s definition of spotless.

By seven-thirty, the house is as close to immaculate as it’s gonna get. Archie collapses on the couch, sweat running down his face. The redhead pulls his shirt over his head and wipes off the sweat from his chest and back. 

“Damn, I need a shower,” He says to himself. The sixteen-year-old wants to make his best impression on his friend, even if they  _ have _ known each other forever. 

Archie drags himself up the stairs into his bathroom. He knows he should probably clean it up more but he decides to just let Ronnie use his parents instead. He doesn’t have enough time to clean it  _ and _ get ready.

Once showered, he picks his best t-shirt and a pair of freshly washed jeans to dress himself in. 

When the clock reads  _ seven-fifty-two,  _ Archie finally sits on the couch and relaxes. Vegas runs up to him and starts sniffing around his neck, obviously smelling the cologne that he  _ never  _ wears. 

“Down, boy!” Archie exclaims when the dog starts licking his hair. “You’re going to ruin it!” 

Archie is midway wrestling with Vegas when the doorbell rings. He suddenly pauses and a wave of anxiety washes through his body. 

_ It’s just Veronica. _

When he opens the door, Archie is met with the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. “Hi, Ronnie.” He smiles before letting her in. 

Veronica is dressed in a purple sundress, with her hair flowing down her back and her overnight bag draped over her right shoulder. “Hello, Archiekins.” 

The teenagers walk into the living room after Archie takes Veronica’s bag from her to place it at the bottom of the stairs. 

“So what should we do?” Archie asks. It is awkward, He can’t lie, it’s been a while since it’s just been him and Veronica. “We could play a game.”

“That sounds good.” She smiles. Archie can sense that she’s shy and it makes butterflies appear in his stomach. Veronica Lodge is shy because of  _ him.  _

Archie shoots up from the couch and rummages through his games cabinet. “We have  _ Jenga  _ and  _ Monopoly _ . Maybe I can find  _ Clue _ too.” He sounds so excited at the options, Veronica can’t find it in her to tell him that she didn’t think he meant a  _ board game  _ but a little bit of  _ Monopoly wouldn’t hurt.  _

“I like monopoly.” Veronica giggles. She moves down to the floor where Archie is now setting up the board. “I’ll be the cat.” She says once the game is completely set up. 

“Awesome.” The redhead grins, his freckled face full of light. “I’ll be the car.” 

  
  
  
  


Archie  _ thrashes  _ Veronica at monopoly. She decides saving her money by not spending it the way to play but when Archie has bought half of the board, she realises she’s made a mistake. 

“That was fun!” Archie chuckles. He waves his  _ millions  _ of monopoly-dollars in the air while she’s left with only a few bills. 

“Just because you won, Archiekins.” She mumbles. Veronica isn’t mad, she actually thinks it’s  _ so cute  _ that he's proud of himself for winning. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Archie blushes at her words. He looks towards the ground, avoiding her pretty hazel eyes before he speaks again. 

“What should we do next?” Archie asks, his freckled face fades back to its normal color. 

The clock reads  _ eight-thirty _ and Archie figures they should probably eat - or at least he should because Veronica may have eaten already. He doesn’t get a chance to ask her because she speaks, suggesting a game of  _ never have I ever.  _

The first thing that comes to Archie’s mind is to tell her that they already know so much about each other so what would be the point of playing that game, but then he realises they don’t know each other  _ anymore.  _

Archie hesitantly agrees to play the game. “You can start.” He says, giving her his best grin. 

“How about some liquor?” She cheekily suggests and Archie  _ swears  _ she looks into his soul. He’s probably being dramatic but Archie finds himself not caring about that. The redhead  _ obeys her request  _ and grabs a bottle of vodka, the only thing he  _ knows  _ he can stomach considering they’re out of beer. 

“You know, some people would say you’re a bad influence on me, you know, by promoting teenage drinking.” Archie smirks as he speaks to her. Obviously he doesn’t mean it, and Veronica knows that so she just laughs as he sits back down with the bottle of alcohol. “Rules?” 

Veronica grabs the vodka and twists the cap off so she can drink some of the liquid. The alcohol burns her throat,  _ but it feels so good.  _

“If you’ve done it, you have to drink. If you haven’t, then you don’t.” The raven-haired girl explains. “And don’t forget about the fingers. You start with all ten up and whoever puts them all down first, loses.”

Archie nods along to her rules, he does know already how to play but hearing Veronica so excited about the game makes Archie’s heart flutter. 

“Never have I ever cheated on a test.” She giggles, knowing full well  he cheated on his fifth grade exams so he could proceed into grade six. 

“Ron, that’s mean.” Archie puts one finger down and takes a sip of the vodka. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.” He beams, trying to catch her out. 

When Veronica puts a finger down while frowning, Archie realises he’s made a mistake. 

_ He’s kissed a boy, too. _

The redhead put a finger down, making Veronica gasp in surprise. “Archie Andrews! Who?” 

“It was a dare!” Archie defends. “It was just with Reg, Cheryl dared us.” 

“Well, he  _ is _ a good kisser, Archiekins.” Veronica replies with a smug smile on her face. He looks away from her at the comment, he feels jealousy wash over him and it makes Archie feel sick because  _ he doesn’t have the right to feel jealous.  _

“Do you remember when we kissed for the first time?” 

There’s a look on Veronica’s face that makes Archie want to lay her on her back and climb on top of her but, of course, he goes against his thoughts and replies instead.

“Ronnie, does that really count as a kiss? We were thirteen!” Archie exclaims, making them both laugh out loud. 

“I think I remember there being a little tongue action too.” She conveys and a wink in his direction soon follows. “You weren’t the best kisser, Archiekins.”

Veronica cracks up at the embarrassed look on his face. She obviously doesn’t mean it,  _ he was thirteen,  _ but Archie can’t help be feel wounded at the comment. Veronica was just teasing him.

“I’ve been told multiple times how I’m a  _ great _ kisser.” Archie discloses. He’s somehow moved closer to her and he feels like there’s a force pulling him into her. 

“Is that right?” She whispers, her face  _ so close  _ to his. If he just leaned in a little closer, he’d be kissing her. Archie can smell her perfume so clearly and he can work out the rose scent because it’s the one she’s always worn.  _ It’s her.  _

He _has_ kissed a lot of girls but never has Archie wanted to kiss somebody so bad. But they can’t. As much as he wants to - _Veronica_ _too_ , they just _can’t._

Her face is close enough for him to kiss her lips but Archie pulls away and  _ she can’t believe he’s freaking out. _

“Are you hungry? Have you eaten? I haven’t. Is pizza okay?” Archie babbles. He shoots up, tripping over his feet in the process. Archie disappears into the kitchen, leaving Veronica alone on the floor, more confused about  _ what they are  _ than before she saw him again.

“I’m not hungry.” She mumbles to herself. 

  
  
  
  


When he doesn’t return after ten minutes, Veronica finds herself walking towards the kitchen. 

Archie is sitting on the floor, next to the stove that’s turned on. The aroma of pizza fills Veronica senses and her stomach grumbles.  _ Maybe she is hungry after all.  _

He looks  _ sad _ . The frown that spreads across his face makes Veronica’s heart hurt. “What’s wrong, Archiekins?” 

“I ruined things.”

Veronica smiles sadly at him. “You didn’t ruin anything,” She extends her hand to his, pulling him -  _ well, not exactly pulling him as she’s so much smaller -  _ to stand up, “Come on, let’s eat.”

  
  
  
  


He’s laying on the floor next to his bed, scrolling through his phone because he doesn’t know what else to do. Ever since they almost kissed, things have been uncomfortable. 

After they finished eating, Archie got the beds ready, throwing his comforter and pillows on the inflatable mattress and replacing them with some  _ awful, frilly sheets  _ he found in the closet.

Archie keeps stealing glances at her and Veronica pretends she doesn’t notice, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes locked to the plain white abyss. She thinks about leaving but the thought of going home is worse than being with Archie and she can’t go to Betty’s because then she would have to explain everything to the blonde.

The glare from Archie’s phone is too distracting for her to try and sleep so she decides to give up. 

“Archie?”

He’s clad in a white t-shirt and red,  _ The Flash _ pyjama pants. When Veronica first came out of the bathroom ready for bed herself, she couldn’t help but giggle at how  _ cute _ he looked.

“Yeah?” He replies,  _ finally _ putting his phone down. 

“What are we?” Veronica asks, sitting up in his bed. “Why are we here?” 

Archie sits up too. He gives her the eye contact she’s been craving all night and Veronica gets a warm feeling in her stomach. 

“You asked if you could come over.” Archie whispers, their eyes locked on each other. 

“And now I’m in your room.” She speaks, no louder than he did. 

Both of their hearts are racing and the air between them is thick. The tension could be cut with a blunt knife. 

“Ron-”

She doesn’t know what possesses her, but Veronica feels like she loses control of her body as she leaves his bed and finds herself sitting on his lap.

“Can we have tonight?” 

Archie doesn’t answer her. He puts one hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in her raven locks before he pulls her face down to his. 

The first touch of their lips makes Archie feel like he’s flying. She’s everything he’s ever imagined. They don’t move their mouths at first, too lost in the feeling of each other. 

_ It’s been too long since he had last kissed her. _

When Veronica moves her right hand to his face, her nails scraping down his cheek, Archie kisses her harder. The redhead doesn’t know where to put his hands at first. He may have kissed a lot of girls, but he hasn’t gotten to second base as much as he would have liked to. Archie’s hands travel from her face to her hips, squeezing gently once they come to a stand still. 

Archie is trying so hard to stop his body from reacting to her ass against him but it’s officially going against his brain and he’s not sure if he’s mad or not. 

He doesn’t want this to end,  _ whatever this is,  _ so Archie decides to slow things down. “Ron.” He breathes out, pulling away from her mouth after so long. “What are we doing- are we doing this?” 

She keeps her eyes closed and her head pressed against his. Should they do  _ this?  _ Would it ruin their friendship? 

_ Probably.  _

But Veronica had dreamed of this moment, of the moment she got Archie Andrews on his back, his lips against hers. 

“Do you want to?” She mutters in reply, her lashes fluttering as her eyes open. There’s a look in Archie’s eyes she’s never seen in him before,  _ and it’s not a bad thing.  _

“I do. I really want to but- Ronnie, have you ever done… this? I’m not trying to pry, I just don’t want to do anything if you’re not ready.” Archie knows he sounds desperate and he really doesn’t care, all he wants is her to feel safe and comfortable in his arms. 

Veronica smiles, her face only inches away from his. “Archie, I want to,” She plants a chaste kiss on his lips, “And, I have done this before,”  _ Kiss,  _ “Only a few times,”  _ Kiss _ , “Have you?”  _ Kiss _ .

Archie deepens the last one, wanting to taste more of her. “I have.”

He doesn’t have to say more before her tongue is invading his mouth, fighting for control between them. Archie gives up easily, not caring who’s in charge as long as he gets  _ all _ of her. 

“Let’s have tonight.”

Veronica’s hands change their previous position from his face to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one move. 

His body is attractive, Veronica has to give him that. He hasn’t got the body of a greek god, but his six pack is perfect for Veronica. 

She slides her hand over his chest, pulling a groan from his throat. 

When Archie moves his hands to her own, purple pyjama shirt, Veronica lets her eyes flutter closed as he pulls the satin from her skin. Her chest is bare to him and Archie is shocked at her breast on display. 

_ Why would she be wearing a bra? _

This isn’t the first time a girl has been shirtless in front of him, but this is  _ Veronica.  _ She’s undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he’s ever set his young eyes on and all Archie wants to do is kiss and touch every inch of her skin. 

He tries not to overthink what’s happening and decides that he just wants to make her feel good. 

Veronica grasps his orange locks when his mouth covers one of her peaks, a warm feeling shooting through her body. Archie runs his tongue along her nipple and she can’t help but hold his head in place as her hips slide against his.

She can feel him,  _ all of him,  _ under her and it makes her move faster. 

Archie swaps to her other breast, her dusty peaks standing to attention in the cool air of his bedroom. Veronica wants to cry out at the feeling but she suppresses her moan, not wanting him to get distracted.

After a while, Veronica gets bored of not touching him where she -  _ and he,  _ wants to. She changes the position of her left hand, moving it from his hair, down his chest and into his pants. 

The first touch of her hand against his erection has Archie pulling away from her breast. “Damn, Ronnie,” He pants, his head falling back. 

Veronica pumps her hand up and down his length, pulling groan after groan from deep in his throat. 

Archie flips them over after a while, not wanting the night to end this early. Veronica loses her grip on him when she lands on her back, their groins perfectly aligned. Archie strips off her pyjama pants, leaving her bare and naked to him. 

_ She’s so beautiful. _

His pants soon follow hers in a pile on the floor. “Do you have a condom?” Veronica asks, her hands going to his neck so she can pull him down for a kiss before he can answer.

“Yeah,” He replies, pulling away from her. Archie loves from his position on top of her to lean over to his nightstand. He’s grateful he set up his bed on the floor next to where he keeps his protection. Once Archie has the condom, he carefully rolls it on, wincing at how hard he is. 

Archie hovers above her, his hands next to her head. “Are you sure?” He whispers, his forehead pressed against hers. 

Veronica doesn’t answer but instead wraps her fingers around him again, guiding him into her. They both sigh at the feeling, Veronica’s mouth falling open. 

When he’s fully inside her, Archie pauses, letting her get used to the stretch of him. She’s tight around him and Archie has to run through some  _ unsexy  _ things in his head to keep himself in check.

Archie can’t help but drop his head into her neck, a way to mumble the sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth.

“You can move, Archie.” She purrs into his ear. Archie replies with a groan before he pulls out to push all the way back in. 

He sets a slow pace, torturing them both as he thrusts. Veronica can feel herself getting close but she doesn’t want it to end. 

By this point, Archie plants little kisses on her neck where his head is buried. Her hands are stationed on his bare hips, guiding his thrusts. 

They stay at a lazy pace, the rhythm of their movements doing wonderful things for the both of them. When Archie begins to lose their tempo, Veronica knows he’s close so she moves her right hand from his skin to hers, getting her to where she wants to be. 

After three particularly strong thrusts, Veronica starts to clench down around him, her release shooting through her body. 

She cries out as she comes. Archie tries to keep going but the hold her core has over him is too much. With a couple more moves, Archie is spilling into the condom, his head still sunk into her neck. 

They lay in silence for what could be minutes or hours, neither of them caring as they come down. They both fall asleep without talking about what happened, the exhaustion hits them harder than imagined.

They will talk about it in the morning.

  
  
  
  


Archie is awoken by the light shining through the window. He’d forgotten to close his curtains before they went to sleep, morning sunlight not high on his list of priorities. However, they had moved to his bed after they’d cleaned up, the floor no longer comfortable.

Veronica wakes soon after, cuddling closer into him. 

“Is this going to change things?” Archie questions. She doesn’t answer straight away as she’s only just woken up. 

“Hopefully in a good way, Archiekins, ” She smiles, placing a kiss on his cheek before she snuggles into his chest. “This may have happened in  _ the moment _ , but I’m not giving you up.”

“I’m so glad you came over, Ron.”

  
  
  
  


_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
